


Only Us

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Men Crying, Self-Doubt, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "I love you but I don't know that I deserve the amount of love that you give me." He didn't know if he was making sense but he decided to continue. "You made sure that you took my second piledriver once you realized I was actually hurt.""You expect any less?" Seth asked, clearly baffled. "Realized you were hurt and did what I had to to make sure that it didn't get any worse."





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from WrestlingKink2: So OMG everyone saw that glorious heart wrenching moment right? Seth protecting his baby boy at all costs, even if it means harm to his own body. It also looked like Dean was favoring his shoulder. Can someone please write a fic where Dean has actually injured his shoulder and Seth has gone into full flesh protective mode. He's so worried and attentive and Dean just doesn't know how to handle Seth loving him so much again when he thought he had lost him forever. So he cries and Seth cries and comforts his baby telling him protecting him is his priority now.
> 
> Post- RAW- 10.30

Dean winced, trying to deal with the pain radiating from his shoulder. It was so intense that he swear he saw stars if he tried to move in a way that the joint didn't like. 

"I _really_ wish you would take the trainers' advice and go to the emergency room," Seth huffed, wrapping the Ziplock bag of ice around Dean's shoulder. "I _know_ you are a tough guy but I don't want to worry. It might be minor now but you and I both know that these things can go real bad real fast." 

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that there was some truth to what Seth was saying and understood why he was so worried. He can't say that he wouldn't feel the same way if the situation was reversed. 

He just doesn't want to be the one causing Seth so much stress. 

"An old sling and some Ibuprofen- I'll be back on the mend." Dean bit back a yowl of pain as he eased the sling on. 

"Yeah, you sound it." Seth sounded frustrated, helping Dean to set the sling. He jumped to his feet. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Antonio's going to give me some muscle salve that he _swears_ by." 

Dean watched Seth disappear in search of something to relieve the pain in his shoulder. As the door closed, a weird ache began stabbing him in the core. 

_What the hell?_ Dean thought, his hand flying to his stomach. _What the fuck is going on?_

Dean struggled to his feet, trying to breathe through the pain. He struggled over to the balcony door, thinking air might be the solution to clearing his head and whatever is ailing him. 

He wrapped a light blanket around his bare torso, trying to stave off the November chill. Then, he opened the door and settled into a chair. 

The city noise provided a great background to his thoughts. The cool air helped to relieve the ache. It doesn't ease by much but it was enough that Dean didn't think it was serious. 

His thoughts began to race. The strange thing that Dean noticed is that the more his brain raced, the more the pain in his stomach eased. 

_Seth is roaming a hotel at 1:30 in the morning, hunting down handmade muscle salve that his best friend swears by._ Dean thought, trying to get comfortable. _He threw himself over you to protect you. Let that sink in. He knew you were hurt bad enough to signal and take the Tombstone that you were supposed to do._ His heart began to pound as realization struck. _That stubborn man...holy shit. Seth Rollins tried to protect me. That stupid, stubborn man._ Tears pricked his eyes, threatening to fall. _How the fuck is he so in tune with me? What did I do to get so lucky? I don't deserve him._

As he sat deep in thought, he jumped, a hand closing over his good shoulder. 

"Sorry, Dean, didn't realize you didn't hear the door. I'd have been back sooner but you know how Cesaro is once he starts talking. Checking on me. Checking on you. He swears by this cayenne ginger stick. Though, Sheamus wanted me to warn you- Make sure that whoever uses this thoroughly washes their hands before going anywhere near your junk." 

Under normal circumstances, Dean would have laughed but with his current mindset, he just managed to nod. 

"You okay?" Seth gently nudged him. "Dean? Earth to Ambrose?" He reached down, tilting Dean's chin up. "Why are you crying?" 

"I'm sorry, Seth. Just thinking." Dean shook his head. His hand drifted up to his cheek. As his fingers came into contact with warm,wet tears, he tried to figure it out. When had he started crying? 

"If you're in _so much pain_ that you're in tears, we're going to the ER, even if I have to drag you." Seth sounded forceful. "Tell me what's wrong or we're going _now_." 

Dean inhaled and exhaled, trying desperately to ground himself. He wasn't normally the kind of person to be at a loss for words. 

Finally, he _just_ managed to find his voice. 

"I don't deserve you," Dean said in a barely audible whisper. 

"You don't deserve me?" Seth rested his hand on Dean's good shoulder. "What does that even mean?" 

_The amount of love you have for me. I can't handle it. I don't deserve it. How do you even try to explain that? God, Dean, you're starting to panic again. Breathe._

"I love you but I don't know that I deserve the amount of love that you give me." He didn't know if he was making sense but he decided to continue. "You made sure that you took my second piledriver once you realized I was actually hurt." 

"You expect any less?" Seth asked, clearly baffled. "Realized you were hurt and did what I had to to make sure that it didn't get any worse." 

Dean closed his eyes, trying to figure out the best way to explain the mess swirling in his head. 

They had been together once before. As much as they cared, it hadn't lasted very long. Work pressure was one of the biggest reasons that they couldn't keep it together. Once The Shield had broken up, it had become almost impossible to stay together. It turned out to be difficult sustaining a relationship when you couldn't really go out in public together. 

Three years later, they were back together and going strong. 

Dean just had _a lot_ of baggage when it came to their time apart. 

"It _scares_ me- how much you love me." Dean squeezed his eyes shut before continuing to speak. "It is _fucking terrifying_ how much I love you. The fact that you protect me. That fact that you take care of me." Dean sighed.

Seth stared hard at him. Dean was uncertain how to respond until he realized Seth was _crying_.

"Seth, you don't have to get upset. I got a little locked in my head but I _swear_ I'll be okay." Dean could feel his panic starting to rise. He had never seen Seth get this upset before. 

"I _should_ have been there for you. I was selfish and only looking at myself." Seth muttered, drying his eyes on the back of his hand. "Now that I'm back- _never_ forget protecting you is my priority. You are never going to be hurt on my watch." 

"Imagine what the world would say if they saw us now." Dean laughed, drying his eyes on a corner of the blanket. He inhaled and exhaled several times before beckoning Seth forward. "Come here." 

Dean leaned in, hungrily kissing Seth. He pulled back after a second. 

"Wow," Seth replied, staring at Dean. "This...wow." 

"I'll let you try that junk-destroying shit later." Dean stood, grabbing for Seth's hand. "Come on, we have some _other_ business to tend to."  
\---  
Seth slept soundly, his hair fanned out across Dean's chest. His arm was wrapped around Dean's midsection, as if he was afraid Dean was going to leave in the middle of the night. 

Dean can't sleep, mostly due to his shoulder. He has it supported by spare pillows and towels but it only partially worked. He was waiting for the Ibuprofen to kick in so until that happened, he sat up. 

He can't help watching Seth sleep. Dean's mind was still a swirl of thoughts but this time, they were more positive. 

_How did I get so lucky? I have a great guy who I can see forever with. A career going fairly well. I am one guy who could not ask for more._

Dean managed to kiss the top of Seth's head. 

"Seth, I'm not sure I can say this to you when you're awake. I just have to make sure that you know this. I can't imagine my world without you. May we have many more happy years together. " Dean murmured, suddenly growing tired. "And you don't know this yet but mark my words, _I will marry you one day._." 

As Dean drifted to sleep, he swore he heard Seth speaking. 

_I can think of nothing I'd like more._  
-fin-


End file.
